xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
2006 FIFA World Cup
2006 FIFA World Cup (known as FIFA World Cup: Germany 2006) is the official video game for the 2006 FIFA World Cup, published by EA Sports. 2006 FIFA World Cup was released simultaneously on the GameCube, PC, PlayStation 2, Xbox and Xbox 360 on 24 April 2006. In Europe it was simultaneously released on 28 April 2006. It was also released on the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS handheld systems at the same time as the console versions. This was the last game released for the Xbox in Asia. As with some other PlayStation Portable games it was released later on 22 May 2006. In Europe, this version was released on 19 May 2006. There are ten region-specific covers that feature a major player from each region. Microsoft bundled the game with the Xbox 360 in Japan and Europe. It was also bundled with the pre-release order version introduced in India during the days when World Cup fever gripped the nation. In this featured bundle, there was a limited edition faceplate included from Adidas packaged inside. Gameplay The game allows players to participate in the 2006 FIFA World Cup held in Germany by taking control of one of 127 national teams. Since the release of the game 2002 FIFA World Cup, the menus have been redesigned and have more options. It even includes a satellite map when choosing countries to play in a Friendly. Online support is provided for ranked and unranked matches on PC, PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Xbox 360. The online service provides lobbies, leaderboards and a global challenge mode where the player can play through over forty historical World Cup scenarios, and even change the history. By playing online and in single-player mode, spending points for the virtual store are earned, where players can purchase uniforms, historical players, various footballs, boots, and gameplay options. As with the previous World Cup video game, matches in World Cup mode are played in the same order as at the World Cup in Germany. Reception The Xbox version received "generally favorable reviews", while the Xbox 360 version received "mixed or average reviews" according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. In Japan, Famitsu gave the PS2 version a score of three eights and one seven for a total of 31 out of 40. The A.V. Club gave the game a B and said that it "supplies just enough vicarious excitement to bridge the gap between now and early June." Detroit Free Press gave the X360 version three stars out of four and stated: "Thankfully for the folks at Electronic Arts, the only soccer competition available on the Xbox 360 is the previous FIFA game, and this World Cup edition is a step up from that incarnation, albeit a small one." However, The Sydney Morning Herald gave the game three-and-a-half stars out of five and called it "a fun football simulation for newcomers and the best FIFA of recent years. Even so, competitor "Pro Evolution" still has the virtual World Cup firmly in its grasp." Cover arts 2006 FIFA World Cup.jpg 2006-fifa-world-cup schwizz.jpg Fifa wm 2006 cover.jpg Xbox fifa world cup US cover.jpg Xbox-fifa-fussballweltmeisterschaft-deutschland-2006 german cover.jpg See also * FIFA 06: Road to FIFA World Cup References External links * Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox games Category:2006 Video Games Category:Football video games Category:Sports games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Backwards Compatible